


Children of Revolution

by bug_from_space



Series: Requiem for the Dreamer (Poetry) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Future Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Multi, Other, People Change People, People Change The World, Poetry, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revolution, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: To the Revolutionary, the Lover, the Pariah, the Messiah, the Dreamer, the Martyr, and the Prpphet.





	Children of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/gifts).



A letter to the revolutionary:  
There’s a fire in your soul  
And a head full of ideas but  
No idea how to speak.  
Raised on stories of rebellions and chaos  
You’ve learned that the things you wish to say  
Will only end in terror.  
(Speak. You’re the voice of a generation that needs one.)

To the lover:  
You fell in love with the boy that spoke too fast  
The one with a million things to say  
But never could find an audience.  
You’re the one that will watch this world spiral  
And inspire the others to fight,  
To speak with their voices.  
(He’ll burn, and they’ll be nothing you can do, but you’ll matter.)

A word for the pariah:  
The boy who smells like secondhand cigarette smoke  
And skin covered in bandaids but with an arrogant smirk  
There’s something lonely about you.  
Always dodging any question about yourself or your dreams  
Hiding in shadows cause you know  
that boys who like other boys are wrong.  
(That boy you love? He sees the scars you hide.)

A note to the messiah:  
Your soul isn’t made of fire and sparks  
You were never meant to be the revolutionary  
You’ll come lead through when we need it most.  
Don’t worry about the words written on notes tossed at you  
Or the wall of books built up against everyone even yourself  
The demons in your head won’t stop you.  
(You’re strong, you’ll bring about a new era.)

A reminder to the dreamer:  
That noose around your neck is not a necklace  
That girl you love would cry if you fell down, down, down  
That balloon tied on your wrist can’t carry you up.  
Your glass body would shatter with the force  
Those dreams of yours are the reason to keep breathing  
That girl who loves you will try to help, let her.  
(The pariah isn’t so different, you could both use some friends.)

The obituary for the martyr:  
Your smile like the sun isn’t enough to send you to the stars  
The heavy heart and weary eyes keep you earthbound  
You’ll only matter when you’re six feet down.  
I want to hope you’ll survive but I don’t have faith  
You’ll inspire a whole world of people to fight oneday  
The world will know your name because you died.  
(your sun filled smile and lead filled feet are gonna save you from oblivion.)

The revelation for the prophet:  
Your prophecies scrawled on bathroom stalls are yours  
You are the seer of fate, destiny, and prophecy  
Cassandra could never hold a candle to you.  
Heaven isn’t close but you’ve brought the voice of the future to Earth  
You’ve never been able to see in black or white  
Everything is always too multifaceted for that.  
(Someone will believe you, don’t worry, you’re on the right track.)

Memorandum for the children of revolution:  
You can live and wait  
And the revolution won’t stop or go away  
You don’t need to kill yourselves in the moment to make a difference.  
The misery does not define you  
The walls you build are not invulnerable  
The people you love care.  
(Keep breathing, keep fighting, this world is yours.)

**Author's Note:**

> *cheers* I'm finally done. It's only taken since November working on bits and pieces of it at a time to finish it!
> 
> Based off/inspired by this poem: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/712413234775111748/


End file.
